


Dream vs. Reality

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I swear, No Angst, This is me, This is real, This not what I wanted it to be, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream vs. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Guyssss this is not even good I swear I wrote it in like 5 minutes. Try to enjoy?

You dream dreams of paradise  
Buckets filled to the rim with ice  
Butlers to wait on you hand and feet  
Bringing you things you want, not need  
It’s too bad, you’re stuck here  
Hiding in corners, living in fear  
Holding your weapons close to your heart  
With them you will never part  
Saving people, hunting things  
Waiting for what the future brings  
The one you die for is your brother  
You cared for him after the death of your mother  
Up in heaven, your angel tries to cry  
You draw your last breaths, you’re ready to die  
Your brother swears he’ll bring you back  
You close your eyes, your jaw goes slack  
Gray eyes are the last to look upon you  
But when you wake up in heaven, the eyes are bright blue.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Don't feel obligated to leave kudos, but leave lots of comments.


End file.
